Pillows
by Shusoka and Ryzuki
Summary: Shuichi and Yuki have a sleepover with Ryuichi, Tatsuha and Tohma. A lot of randomness, pillow thieves and a pillow fight. Actually... not all that much to do with pillows... IMPLIED: ShuYu, RyuToh, one-sided TatRyu. R&R, WE LURVE YOU! -


Author's note!

Time: Mwahahaha… um… oO there is really no LOGICAL explanation to this fanfic…

Death: well, all we can really say is that this was created during a sleepover we had… during the middle of the night. It is kind of a role play we were planning that turned itself to a story since we wanted to get to is right away.

Time: Um… anyways, yeah… I did parts with Yuki and Ryuichi.

Death: I created Shuichi, Tatsuha and Tohma.

Time: They MAY be a little OOC (Tohma gets drunk) but we did our best, and hope everything is in character.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Gravitation… we may want to, but… we don't.  I (Time) own a flattened penny, though. We own the ideas though! Mine! (Death) Well, some of these are real inside jokes so… yesh. This proves we have random lives.

Death: I AM ELIGANT!

Time: Sploosh.

---------------------------

"LA LI HO!!!" Shuichi crashed his way into Yuki's study with a grin that screamed out he wanted something. "... Yuki, I want attention!" he begged, tugging at his sleeve, repeating his name over and over until he finally got what he wanted.

Slowly, Yuki turned his head to look at Shuichi. "If I talk to you, will you shut up?" he questioned, blinking, though his hands were still on the keyboard.

"Well... I will if you answer my question with a 'yes'!" after a moment of silence, Shuichi continued, "Yuki... can Ryuichi sleep over? Please?"

"..." Yuki blinked. "... No," he then turned back to his typing, ignoring Shuichi once more.

Shuichi's eyes watered. "Please?" he whined, going all chibi on him. Seeing that he ignored him he continued to beg over and over.

Silently, Yuki stood up and closed his laptop, picking it up in his arms.  He then walked out of the room, still ignoring Shuichi.  He moved into the living room, sat down again.  Soon, he couldn't ignore Shuichi.  "Why are you so desperate?  You want a threesome or something?"  
            "If it is will you say yes?"

"… no, probably not," Yuki replied, opening his laptop and starting to type once more.

Shuichi closed his laptop before he could type anything, "Yuki!?"

Yuki pulled back his fingers so they wouldn't get caught.  He raised his head and looked up at Shuichi once more.  "Yes?"

Shuichi gave him a glare, annoyed. He could not hold it for long, however. He started to bawl loudly, rambling on about how Yuki did not want him to have any friends.

Yuki twitched.  "All right, fine, Ryuichi can sleep over.  But he's only staying for one night and you two are going to be quiet and let me work.  He's leaving tomorrow, early."

"Yay!" he cheered, glomping Yuki's arm and rubbing against him like a cat and purring.

All Yuki did was look down at Shuichi, not bothering to say anything at the time, not really having much to say… Shuichi was just too strange.

"We can watch a movie, make popcorn, pillow fight!" he listed off a few things, despite the fact he was not listening.

Getting up, Yuki went to get his jacket.  He pulled his package of cigarettes out of the pocket, putting them in the pocket of his pants instead.  "It's going to be a long night."

"Okay, you can come in now!" he yelled down the hall towards the door.

Yuki blinked, and looked towards the door.  Ryuichi kicked open the door and grinned, then tackled and hugged Yuki.  "YUKI!!!" he then saw Shuichi, turned to totally ignoring Yuki and ran at him, tackling Shuichi instead.

"How come I have the feeling you were going to do this even if I hadn't given in?" Yuki asked, even if no one was listening to him anymore.

"Ryuichi!" he called, glomping him back- ignoring Yuki's complaints. "You can leave your stuff in our room if you want."

Ryuichi tilted his head then looked down at himself.  He blinked.  He was already fully dressed in his pajamas and was hugging Kumagoro to his chest.  He stomped his bunny slipper-clad feet, then looked back at Shuichi.  "But… I don't have anything to put in your room."

He blinked blankly a few times then nodded stupidly. "Oh yeah, lookie!" he pulled out the movie he had previously rented and held it out for them to read.

"Movie!" Ryuichi cheered.

Yuki put a hand to his forehead.  "Yes… you were definitely going to do this whether I said no or not," he walked over to the couch, and sat down, but fell silent a moment.  "Isn't that movie rated R, anyways?"

"We are all over eighteen anyways!" Shuichi said, "Although it did take a while to convince the clerk that I was."

 "Don't you have an ID?" Yuki inquired.

"Movie!  Movie!  Na no da!" the blue-eyed singer cheered.

"I'll get pillows!" Shuichi offered, putting much energy into his tasks then he should have been. He ran off, gathering them from about anywhere from the house.

By now, Ryuichi was sitting on the floor, chewing on Kumagoro's ear, staring at Yuki.  Yuki blinked, and said nothing, staring back.

When Shuichi returned he whipped his pillow at Yuki and laughed evilly, "Ryuichi is on my team- PILLOW FIGHT!!!"

Snatching a pillow himself, Ryuichi threw it at Yuki.  Yuki dodged both pillows, picked them up and whipped them back at the two singers, pegging them in the face.

Ryuichi fell over.  "Ow… my face!"

"Why do I feel pain all of a sudden?" Shuichi said, falling over, not knowing what just hit him. He shook his head, coming to his senses as the doorbell rand. "Eh?" He got up and answered it. "T-tatsuha! What a surprise…"

"Yo!" he greeted. He instantly hid something behind his back, "I heard Ryuichi was staying over night!"

"How the Hell did you know?" Yuki asked, eying Tatsuha suspiciously.

"Movie?" Ryuichi tilted his head, holding Kumagoro against the side of his head.  Suddenly, he gasped, eyes starting to water.  "Ah!  I think Kuma-chan is having a heart attack!  He's beeping!"

As if prepared for this kind of situation, Shuichi appeared in some sort of surgeon costume, "we have to operate! Yuki, comfort the patient's… family? …Owner? Just comfort Ryu-kun!"

 Yuki simply ignored the request, lighting one of his cigarettes.  Ryuichi was standing, dancing on his feet, back and forth, panicking.  "Kuma-chan… na no da!" he whimpered.

"I think he will be okay. Tatsuha- seam remover!"

"Check!" he passed it over wiping his forehead of sweat.

Actually giving something full attention for once, Shuichi carefully removed some of the stitches and stuffing.

Taking over Yuki's unattended job, Tatsuha turned to Ryuichi and tried to comfort him. Shuichi found something metallic and beeping, "I think I found our problem."

"Is Kuma-chan gunna' be okay?" Ryuichi asked hopefully.  
            "It's only a stuffed toy…" Yuki muttered under his breath.  
            Ryuichi slowly turned his head to look at Yuki.  He suddenly tackled him, starting to punch his back.  Yuki just lay there, and sighed.

"Yuki! Be quiet- you're distracting!" Shuichi slowly and carefully pulled out a little metal thing. He paused, thinking for a moment (bad idea), "IT'S A BOMB!!!" He instantly threw it towards a closed window in panic, but missed any-who, hitting Yuki instead.

"It's a tracker you ass!" Yuki yelled.  "And that hurt!"

Ryuichi had stopped punching Yuki by now, and was now in a corner, knees up to his chest and rocking back and forth while hugging his legs, glaring in Yuki's general direction.  "Yuki could never understand…" he was muttering under his breath.

Shuichi laughed nervously, "I knew it was a tracker! Ha ha ha… hum… What was a tracker doing in Kuma-chan?"

Tatsuha backed away slowly, "er… I had nothing to do with it!"

 "But who put it there?" Ryuichi was suddenly at Shuichi, clinging to his legs desperately, looking up at Shuichi.  "Who would do that to my Kuma-chan?  My best friend?"

"Some sort of evil, sick, twisted, freaky-"

"Okay- I get the point!" Tatsuha grumbled.

"It was all Tatsuha," Yuki stated, pointing towards his younger sibling.  "Entirely him."

Tatsuha pointed back at Yuki, "You're focusing the attention on blaming me! Traitor! I'll bet anything it was you!"

Yuki turned his head and looked at Tatsuha.  "Ooh yes, I really want to spy on Ryuichi," he said sarcastically.  "I obsess over him all the time…"

"I feel loved," Ryuichi said, looking over at Yuki.

"There, I just finished stitching Kuma-chan up. He will be back to normal in about an hour." Shuichi said smiling as he passed the toy over to Ryuichi.

"Ah!  Thank you!  Na no da!" Ryuichi cheered.  He then calmed, sitting on the floor again.  He tilted his head at everyone cutely.  "Movie?  Movie will make Kuma-chan feel better, faster!"

"Okay, Tatsuha, get the Hell out, you're not old enough," Yuki said.  "It's rated R."

"I really want to see that one though!" he protested, "I'm mature enough- ask Shuichi!"

"Don't get me involved," the pink-haired boy stammered.

Ryuichi was silent, watching them all… then… "I WANNA WATCH THE MOVIE!!!  Na no da…" he whined at the end.

Yuki twitched.  "All right, fine… put the movie in, but Tatsuha has to be quiet, all of you do... everyone one of you, or you're gone."

The movie was popped into the VCR, the curtains were closed and the lights put out for more effect.  It was only ten minutes in, and Yuki was already criticizing it.

"Wow… look at the horrible graphics go!  Who wrote this shit?"

"I'm scared Yuki!" Shuichi whimpered as he clutched onto his arm and dug his head into his back as if it would protect him.

"Monster-san be kawaii!" Ryuichi chimed, smiling and wiggling his toes, his bunny slippers discarded by the front door.

"Hey Ryuichi, if monster-san is scary, I'll protect you," Tatsuha offered.

"Nice try, dork…" Yuki muttered.  "Shuichi, it isn't that scary!  I mean honestly, it all looks fake!"

Ryuichi was too busy laughing to notice that Tatsuha's comment had been directed at him.  "I see ketchup!  I like ketchup… I want some French fries…"

"Yuki- protect me!" Shuichi said, almost demanding.

"From what?" Yuki asked, smoking still.

Shuichi's eyes started to water, "from monster-san…"

"Sure… there there," Yuki patted Shuichi's shoulder.  "Monster-san is afraid of me… he won't hurt you.  As long as you don't piss me off, or else I'll be the monster."

Not noticing his threat, he took it as a good thing, "I'm glad he fears you!" he snuggled his arm and finally relaxed. It only took a few seconds before he was afraid again.

Tatsuha slipped his arm around the back of Ryuichi's seat in a stretch.

Yuki was quiet once more, staring at the screen.  He had even stopped his criticizing… for now.  Suddenly, Ryuichi screamed, causing even Yuki to jump.

"What the Hell?" Yuki looked over at Ryuichi.

Ryuichi whimpered, wiggling uncomfortably.  "Something touched my butt…"

"Was not me." Tatsuha said withdrawing his arm. There was a moment of silence, "seriously! What do you take me for?"

"A pervert? You did try to rape me…" Shuichi mentioned.

"Some form of a scoundrel…?" Yuki added blankly.  
            "It's touching me again!" Ryuichi cried.  He moved, wedging himself between Shuichi and Yuki.  "Protect me too, Yuki!"

"My Yuki… but because I understand your situation I'll share him."  
            "…" Yuki just blinked at the screen, not even really bothering to look over… it was like having two Shuichi's in the house; twice as annoying.

"It was not me, I swear!"

"You're the only other person on the floor, Tatsuha!" Yuki said, looking over at him sharply.  "Shuichi and I have been on the couch the whole time, it was only you and Ryuichi on the floor!"  
            "Ooh no!  Where's Kuma-chan?" Ryuichi's eyes started to water again.  "He's been kidnapped!"

"Turn the movie off- I'm scared!" Shuichi continued to complain and whine.

Yuki snatched up the remote and pressed stop.  He turned on the lights, picked up Kumagoro off the floor and stared at it a moment.  He then tossed it back at Ryuichi, who caught it and snuggled it.

"Yuki did something nice for once." A familiar voice said.

Shuichi screamed at the top of his lungs, not expecting anyone else to be there.

"To-san!" he jumped up, tackling the newcomer to the floor, arms latched around his shoulders.

"How the Hell do you keep getting into my house, Tohma?" Yuki asked, blinking.

"Se-cr-et!" Tohma said, going limp during the glomp, not able to fight him off.

"Shuichi!  Shut up…" Yuki glared in Shuichi's direction.  "You're screaming is giving me a headache… you'll lose your voice if you keep screaming like that."

"My limp To-san!  Kawaii!" Ryuichi giggled.  "Na no da!" he then rolled off Tohma and sat up, grinning, hugging Kumagoro and looking at Tohma.  "Kuma-chan says hello, To-san!"

"Yeah, hello Kumagoro." Tohma bowed slightly for the stuffed animal then got up and dusted himself off.

"Let's play strip poker!" Tatsuha suggested as he pulled out cards as if he prepared the entire thing.

"I think I'll pass…" Yuki said, going back to the couch and taking a seat, smoking once again.

"I play!  I'm good at poker!" Ryuichi said.  "It's fun!"

"Damn it…" Tatsuha cursed under his breath, but still continued.

"Me too, me too!" Shuichi said raising his hand in the air.

"I'll watch. I'm not much of a gambler. I like my jacket." Tohma added.

"It's fluffy!" Ryuichi said, reaching over and petting the collar of Tohma's jacket.  "Kay, let's play!"

During the game, Ryuichi has already taken lead, leaving the others in the buff.  Tatsuha has no shame, and continuously got up to get Ryuichi drinks.  Ryuichi was afraid of the 'anonymous' liquid, put the glasses on the side of the table near Tohma… who drank them instead.

"Yuki, my head kind of hurts. May I get some ice please?" Tohma asked, rubbing the side of his head.

"I live here too! Why not ask me? Why did you bother Yuki? Yuki is mine! My Yuki! Mine!" Shuichi said, getting all defensive for no reason what so ever.

"Sorry, I just assumed you were too busy playing. It would be less effective to bother Yuki who was not apart of the game… Besides, he is not yours. Don't act as if you own him."

"He IS mine! Don't act like YOU own him."

"But I'm not…" Tohma said, "I also knew him longer so if anyone here was to own him it would be me. Finders keepers!"

Shuichi started to growl, getting ready to pounce.

"Shuichi, my pack of cigarettes is gone…" Yuki said, voice threatening.  "And you're giving me a headache… I just got that pack this morning, and I'm already out!"

Shuichi gulped, knowing he was grumpy when he was not on drugs.

Yuki stood up, and walked slowly over to Shuichi.  He looked down at him, eyes narrowed.  "Shuichi…"

"Don't hurt me!" Shuichi squeaked as he scampered to his feet to run away.

Yuki picked up Shuichi's discarded pants, digging around in the back pocket.  "I'm taking your wallet, and you and Tohma can go and fight outside.  AS YOU ARE," he added, pocketing the wallet and taking Shuichi and Tohma by the backs of their necks towards the door.

"Yuki! Wait! STOP!!! I'm nude!" Shuichi panicked as he tried to squirm away from his grasp.

"That is your own fault for playing that foolish game. I feel no sympathy for you what so ever," Tohma said spitefully.

 "Tohma has a point," Yuki said.  He dragged them outside, and then continued on his way to his car.

"Yuki!?" Shuichi whimpered as he dived to his legs and hugged his feet so he could not walk, "pity me! Love me!"

Yuki tried to keep walking anyhow.  "No.  I'll love you if you let me go and get my nicotine!"

"But-but! Tohma is gonna' kill me!" he cried.

Tohma slowly shook his head and sat down against his door and waited, knowing not to push Yuki over the edge.

The blond author shook his feet, trying to get Shuichi to let go.  "He won't kill you!  Just… stay away from the side of the road and he won't kill you!"

Shuichi gave up and let him go, "come back quickly then. If I die- I hope you feel bad!"

"Yes, of course," Yuki then got into his car and drove off.

Tohma sighed, "You are very pathetic, Shindo-kun."

Shuichi glared at him but gave up his fight. He sat up and pulled a leaf off a bush and used it to cover himself up.

"AH RAPE!!!!" Ryuichi's voice echoed from inside.

"Ack- we left Ryu in there with Tatsuha!" Shuichi freaked. He looked around for Tohma but he was gone. "eh? …Tohma?"

Ryuichi was running around the living room in circles, Kumagoro on his head, trying to put as much distance as he could between himself and Tatsuha.

"Leave him alone, he is older and stronger then you," Tohma said standing between the two, somehow making his way inside again.

"Do you have some sort of secret entrance?" Tatsuha asked, but got back on topic, "If he is what you say he is, why is he running from me?"

"To-san!" Ryuichi cheered.  "My hero To-san!  Kuma-chan's hero too!  Na no da!  Tohma come fwoosh and save Ryu-kun and Kuma-chan from the nasty, scary man!  Hero, hero!"

"Yes, Ryuichi- I'm a hero." Tohma said, forcing a smile, "Just leave him alone… My head hurts and you don't want to see me mad- especially when I'm tipsy."

Tatsuha crossed his arms, but luckily gave up.

Getting addicted to the anonymous liquid and chugged the rest.

"You're aware that is liquor?" Tatsuha added, pointing to the cup.

"No it is not."

"Yes, it is! I brought it!"

"It can't be…"

"Um… why?"

"Because… there are no bones in ice-cream."

"What?" Tatsuha raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me."

"I don't get it though."

"I'll explain… Buffalo wings are really chicken, because they don't really have wings."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you like chicken?"

"I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Good… becauseee… ssshhh… pah… luuuua…" Tohma slurred.

"You are so drunk."

"Ooh no, To-san!" Ryuichi ran to Tohma's side.  "Are you all right?  To-san?"

"Okie-day!" he laughed as he gave him the thumbs down. "I gotta'-" he ran off towards the bathroom.

Ryuichi ran after Tohma.  "To-san!  Don't get any on your fluffy jacket!"

Back outside, Yuki returned.  He already had a cigarette in his mouth.  "Okay, Shuichi… come on, you can come in again.  I don't trust those people alone in… our… house."

"Yuki! You do love me! I was almost convinced you would ditch us and rent out a hotel!"

"I was damn close," Yuki replied.  He then brought Shuichi back into the house.  "Now, honestly, get dressed before Tatsuha gets any ideas... what's going on?" he glanced around, noting that there were sounds, of someone being sick, from the bathroom, and someone else trying to tell them not to get it on their fluffy jacket… he looked at the 'innocent' Tatsuha.  "You get clothes on too."

He sighed, "Fine, lets go get changed together Shuichi!"

Shuichi hid behind Yuki again, "he is even creepier then monster-san!"

"I know… IT is…" Yuki replied.  "Tatsuha, get dressed WITHOUT Shuichi's help… you're a big boy now, aren't you?"

"Yes- I am a 'very big' boy." He laughed at his own nasty joke but stopped as he noticed he was the only one.

"… Get the Hell out of my house."

"I'll tell on you!"

"Fine, stay… but… cover yourself somehow, please, it burns my eyes…"

Finally listening, both Shuichi and Tatsuha got dressed.

As they did that, Yuki set his three packages of cigarettes he had bought on the top of the table.  "Damn… I don't know if three is enough for tonight…"

"You should have gotten four." Tohma said and he walked out of the bathroom with Ryuichi's help. He also balanced with one hand on the wall.

"I should have," Yuki agreed.  
            "To-san sure he's okay?" Ryuichi asked, worried.  Kumagoro was still on Ryuichi's head.  "You worry me and Kuma-chan!  You're drunk, To-san… you should go to sleep."

"I'm not drunk at all!" he said taking another sip. "I'm elegant!" He waved his hand, with the glass in it, spilling liquor all over his table- drenching his packets with it.

"That is not good. Yuki- did you know that liquor is flammable? You can't smoke your packets now! They will combust!" Shuichi stupidly explained as if no one else knew this 'brilliant' information he gathered.

Yuki twitched.  "You won't believe how close I am to killing someone…"

Ryuichi whimpered.  "To-san… na no…" he whined.

"You don't look too good brother…" Tatsuha said, somewhat concerned.

"Fish?" Tohma asked, acting as if he was asking a serious question.

"That's right To-san!  Fish!  Colourful fish!  NO DA!" Ryuichi encouraged.  "Colourful, shiny fish!  Let's colour fish!"

"Somehow I don't think that's the smart thing to do…" Yuki sat down stiffly, grumbling to himself under his breath about how he was surrounded by idiots.

"Yuki…?" Shuichi said his name quietly, but was afraid to get any closer to him.

"It's okay Shuichi… It's okay…" Yuki twitched again, and then buried his face in his hands.

"Well then, let's play truth or dare!!" Tatsuha cheered.

Ryuichi cheered again. "Game!"

"I have a bad feeling about this… but I'm so in!" Shuichi grinned.

"Me first!" Tatsuha instantly turning to Ryuichi, "truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Ryuichi responded.  "Dare; dare; dare!"

An evil smirk crossed Tatsuha's face, "good choice." He licked his lips and schemed, "you must… STRIP!" he laughed evilly.

Ryuichi's eyes widened.  He looked around for an escape route.  "Ooh my GOD!  To-san is DEAD!"

"Can I operate on him too?" Shuichi asked hopefully.

"No," Yuki said quickly, looking instantly up at Shuichi.

"He passed out… standing… with his eyes open." Tatsuha said waving his hand in front of his eyes. "He is still breathing… I think. Could just be a corpse twitch."

"My To-san!  My To-san!  Now who will go limp when I glomp him?" Ryuichi started to cry.  Loudly.  Yuki twitched again.

 "…Operate?"

"NO, Shuichi, bad," Yuki said, narrowing his eyes.  Ryuichi was still crying.  Yuki sighed.  "All right… I'm sure Tohma is fine, just lay him down somewhere and… for God's sake close his eyes!"

Ryuichi took Tohma and forced him down onto the floor, whimpering.  He put a finger lightly on either one of Tohma's eyelids and forced them shut.

"Guess who still owes me a strip?"

"Nothing above PG13," Yuki stated firmly.

"My turn then!" Ryuichi said, sitting down near Tohma.  "Um… Truth or dare… Shuichi!"

"DARE!" He said, cackling evilly even before he said his name.

Ryuichi thought.  "I dare you to," he suddenly became serious.  "Lick the toilet seat, Shuichi."

"But Tohma just… ewww!"

"It's below PG13, Shuichi, you have no choice," Yuki stated firmly.

"I don't wanna'!"

"Then you can sleep outside," Yuki said.

Shuichi started to pout but made his way to the bathroom with many complaints. "Do I have to…? It still smells like vomit." he asked to stall time.

Ryuichi and Yuki were standing in the doorway.  Both nodded.  Ryuichi had his arms crossed and was leaning on the doorframe, and Yuki was just standing there.

He slowly leaned towards the seat, wrinkling his nose. In almost a flash the dare had been completed. "What the hell- that tasted like salt! What do you clean this with, Yuki? Sweat?!"

"Yes, exactly, I collect the sweat off you while you sleep, Shuichi," Yuki said, sounding serious though he really wasn't.

Shuichi went pale, thinking he was being serious.

Ryuichi laughed.  "Good job, Shu-chan!  Licked da toilet!  Na NO da!" he grinned and bounced off into the living room.  "Shuichi's turn!"

"I was joking, Shuichi.  I clean it with window cleanser," Yuki replied, before turning and walking away.

"That stuff is poisonous… Oh well. Truth or dare Yuki!!"

"… Truth."

"You wimp! Everyone else picked dare!"

"Then why are we bothering to ask 'truth or dare'?" Yuki inquired.  "Ooh fine, dare."

Shuichi laughed, "Streak!"

"PG13, Shuichi."

"We are all over 13, let's make this R!"

Ryuichi squeaked.  Yuki glared at Shuichi.  "Shuichi…"

"Wimp!! You wimpy wimp! You're such a wimp… wimp. Wimpy wimp."

"Fine!  Damnit, if it'll get you off my back, fine!"

"Yay, wimpy Yuki is gonna streak! I'll get the camera!" Tatsuha cheered and ran off.

"Better do it quick before he comes back."

Yuki stripped and then ran outside and down the street.  He quickly came back, pulling his clothes back on as quickly as he could before Tatsuha would get back.

"That was the highlight of my day! Er… night." Shuichi corrected. "I never thought Yuki would join our game! Yuki is being playful!"

Ryuichi smiled.  "Kawaii!"

"And now revenge," Yuki said, looking at Shuichi.  Shuichi squeaked.  "Truth or dare?  I'm forcing you to dare, either way."

"…Dare then…?" he said, almost frightened.

"I dare you to put a rope around your neck and jump off the balcony."

"Yuki!?" Shuichi cried, "I don't wanna die!"

"Don't worry; I love you enough to at least go to your funeral a couple of minutes."

"YUKI!!!" Shuichi bawled.

"All right, all right, forget it, just… take your turn, I wasn't… serious… or something like that," Yuki said.

Shuichi sniffed a few times but stopped crying. "Ryuichi… truth or dare?"

"I feel so left out! Pick me- pick me!!" Tatsuha said as he returned with the camera, but was ignored.

"Na no da-re!"

"I don't think we need to scar another person," Yuki said.  "Time for lights out."

"Aww, you lost all your funness." Shuichi crossed his arms and pouted.

"Is funness even a word?" Tatsuha asked.

"My word now!"

"In bed, now!" Yuki said.  Ryuichi curled up in a pile of pillows and blankets that had somehow appeared on the floor during the truth or dare game (Ryuichi did it).  He buried himself in it so only his face could be seen.  "You can't see me…"

"Kawaii! I just want to rape you so badly!" Tatsuha squealed as he forced himself to snuggle with him since he did not bring his sleeping stuff.

"I dibs my couch!" Shuichi then dove onto his spot and lay there.

Yuki turned off the lights and just found a spot on the floor with pillows and a blanket, and lay down on his stomach, tucking himself in.  Ryuichi side-glanced at Tatsuha.  "You aren't To-san."

"Let's pretend I am, then…"

"No role playing down there!"

Ryuichi wiggled under the pillows and blankets, becoming more comfortable.  "I feel like a sandwich."

"I just want to eat you up!" Tatsuha purred.

There was silence for a while…

"Whoa!  That's mine!"

"No, I want it!"

"Don't you have one of your own to play with?"

"But I want yours!"

"You'd better not be cheating on me over there," Yuki said.  "What are you doing?"

"I just want to sleep with…"

"My Ryuichi!" Tatsuha claimed.

"To-san's Ryuichi!" Ryuichi's voice cracked.

"I was referring to Kuma-kun! I want to sleep with his bunny! You are so sick minded…" Shuichi sighed.

More silence.

"Who is touching me…?"

"Oh sorry Shuichi, I thought you were Ryuichi. You're about the same size any-who," Tatsuha laughed nervously.

"Then who's touching me?" Ryuichi whimpered.

"We will never know."

"Everyone stop touching each other!"

"That sounds nasty Yuki."

"You all started it," Yuki replied.

"…To-san?"

"All right, the lights are going back on," Yuki got up and flicked on the lights.  "This is just getting too weird for my liking."

"Ryu-kun, what are you doing to Tohma?" Shuichi asked as he rubbed his eyes that just got used to the dark.

"Making To-san prettier!" Ryuichi said in a sing-song voice, drawing on Tohma's face with… make-up.

"Hey, that is my make-up! I mean… Yuki's…" Shuichi withdrew.

"What's mine is yours, Shuichi," Yuki said.

"Okay, our make-up then," Shuichi said, "I'll get my dress!" He ran off to gather the schoolgirl set.

Tatsuha got up and picked up the phone to make a phone. "Yes, is this all night pizza?"

"I am no longer a part of this," Yuki got up and went to his room, shutting the door behind him.

"All done!" Ryuichi said, grinning.  "To-san pretty!  Finished colouring To-san!"

"Here, put this on him!" Shuichi gave him the school garments.

"Pizza is on its way! When it comes, let's make Tohma pay for it!" Tatsuha suggested.

"Pizza man will think To-san is pretty too!" Ryuichi cheered gleefully, taking the dress from Shuichi and doing his best to pull it onto Tohma over his clothing.

"Wow, who would have thought you could make someone like him pretty!" Shuichi laughed.

Ryuichi looked back at Shuichi like he was going to cry.  "You didn't think To-san was pretty before, too?"

"No, Yuki is my bishounen. You can have Tohma."

"You can have me too!" Tatsuha said trying to get attention.

Ryuichi looked at Tatsuha and blinked.  "But… I just want To-san."

"But… Tohma is married to my sister!"

"He doesn't like her, though," Ryuichi said seriously.

"I don't blame him…" he mumbled, "don't tell her I said that."

"S'long as you don't say that I claim To-san."

"Deal! Wait-"

"Pizza is here!" Shuichi announced as the doorbell rang.

Ryuichi nuzzled and poked Tohma until he woke up.  "To-san!  Go pay for pizza for Ryu-kun, Shu-chan and… um… him. No da."

"Eh…? Sleep…" he got up any-who, rubbing his eyes. He took the set up cash on the table and answered the door.

"Hello, hot-stuff," the pizza man said.

"What? Yeah, we want the pizza to be warm. I don't like cold pizza. How much?"

"Name your price, chick."

"Free?" He then took the pizza and shut the door, "yay… free pizza."

"Ryu-kun helps feed To-san so he doesn't make a mess on his pretty dress!" Ryuichi sang.

"Dress?" He looked down slowly, not wanting to find out why it was so breezy.

Ryuichi held up Tohma's pants.  "I got To-san pants, na no da!"

"Why do I have mascara on my hands?" he noticed after, remembering he rubbed his eyes. "You made me answer the door like this?!"

"But…" Ryuichi's eyes watered.  "We got free pizza… and To-san pretty!"

Tohma sighed, rubbing the side of his head again, "my hangover is not letting me get mad. Just… be quiet for a little while…"

"Aw… To-san grumpy," he said, quietly though, and went over to Tohma and hugged him.  "Hugs for To-san…" he then went to Shuichi.  "Random hugs for Shu-chan too," he turned to Tatsuha. He blinked.  He reached up and patted his head.

"OH MY GOD!!! I WAS JUST TOUCHED BY RYUICHI HIMSELF!!!!" Tatsuha flipped out, squealing like a fan girl.

"Shut up!" Tohma snapped, making silence.

Ryuichi looked upwards.  "Shuichi?" he said innocently.  "You have a nice ceiling…"

"I know, eh? Look at that corner! It is so impressive. There are four of them as well- all in different sides." Shuichi said, tilting his head as he observed this work of… art?

Ryuichi nodded, agreeing.  "What do we do now?  I'm not hungry."

"He he… I have a little idea…" he pulled out a flashlight and smirked evilly.

"Eh?  Prank?  FUN!  Kuma-chan help!  Ryu-kun help too!  To-san sleep now."

"Tat-kun watch, since he is slow and does not see your plan. Must be a singer thing."

"Yuki…?" Shuichi whispered into the sleeping author's ear as he motioned for "Kuma" to turn on the flashlight. "Yuki- this is God."

Yuki's eyes closed tighter a moment, and he swatted a little at the light.  "No… no…" he said sleepily.  "No God, you're not listening…"

Shuichi could not help but burst out laughing, waking his sleeping partner up.

"ASSHOLE!" Yuki said.  "Turn that damn flashlight off!" he hit Shuichi in the head, and "Kuma" turned off the flashlight and hid, Ryuichi disappearing. Tatsuha ran closely after him.

"Heh… Yuki… Gomen!!" he turned to run.

Yuki got up and dragged Shuichi out of the room, however.  He let go of Shuichi in the living room.  "Lights out, NOW," he flicked them off, and went back to his room.

"I won't be able to sleep though. I can pull an all-nighter any…day…" Shuichi said as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Shu-chan is sleeping," Ryuichi whispered from somewhere behind Tatsuha.

Tatsuha smirked, "now we can have some 'alone time'."

"To-san!" Ryuichi spun around.

Shuichi slowly rose and sat there for a moment. He then stood up.

"Ah!  Gomen, I didn't mean to wake you!"

Shuichi mumbled something that made no sense what so ever. He was slowly making his way towards Yuki's room.

Tatsuha watched him, "Ryu… I think he is sleepwalking."

Ryuichi scratched his head.  "Kuma-chan thinks so too."

Shuichi allowed himself to enter Yuki's room and stood in front of him. "murff… clay people… and … nummm… cookies… naa."

Yuki, who wasn't quite asleep yet, raised his head and looked at Shuichi.  Figuring he was sleepwalking, he picked up his pillow and threw it at Shuichi.  "Wake up!"

Shuichi woke up and looked around as if he was a lost and scared animal, "wa…? What happened? …Yuki? Why am I here?"

"You were sleepwalking," Yuki replied.  "Give me back my pillow… please."

"Mine now- you gave it to me! It smells like Yuki-sama." He ran off with his pillow in hopes to get chased- being playful.

Yuki got up and somewhat jogged after Shuichi, just to… encourage him.  He didn't want to do that, so he stopped.  "Shuichi…"

"Ah, the sun is rising- is it morning already? Must be like… five? Wow…"

            "Ooh no!" Ryuichi pouted.

Yuki suddenly froze, and then looked at them all.  "It's morning… get out."

The End!


End file.
